youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Luxa
Personality Luxa is a snob. She thinks that she is better than everyone else and she will never fail to let you know if she doesn't like you. Luxa is extremely dangerous and she will kill anyone for getting her way. She will kill because she feels like it, also. Luxa is cold and calculating. She will say anything and do anything to get what she wants, not caring if people get hurt in the process. They should've never been in her way. She is loyal only to herself and will betray any alliance to get herself to her next step. Her one desire in life to kill Arctica. History Early Life/Creation Luxa is a clone of Jayla Carr. She was created by Jayla's father, Thomas for the use of the League of Shadows. He took a sample of his three year old daughter's blood and created Luxa. The League of Shadows taught Luxa everything she knows and was her only family, since Thomas died three years after. She is currently on a missiong to find and destroy Firestormblaze, Arctica, SaberX, and Viper. She is going under the name Adara Jakes. Present Powers *'Teleportation'- Luxa has the ability of teleportation. She can place herself in any location. *'Healing'- She has the ability to take anyone's injuries and make them her own. Never really uses this power. * *'Weaponry- '''Luxa is adept at throwing any type of knife. She knows how to take apart and put a gun back together again correcty. She is able to use any gun for any purpose. Luxa has a knowledge of many deadly poisons which she uses on her knives. Weaknesses *'Teleportation-''' She has little control over the power of teleportation and usually has to try several times to get to her desired place. *'Electricity- '''Luxa can not use her powers around any raw electricity. *'Fire-''' Fire is physically harmful to the average person, but even more so to Luxa. Physical Appearance Luxa is 5'2'' ''with milk chocolate skin and black eyes. She has black hair with blue highlights. Luxa is small but strong. Clothing As a civilian, Luxa wears a black shirt and and light grey pants. She wears her hair up in a messy bun. When she in on a stealth mission she will wear a dark pants and dark vest with a dark shirt underneath. Appearance Relationships Arctica/Jayla To say that Luxa hates Arctica is an understatement. She loathes her. She can not stand to be near Arctica at all. She finds Arctica to be extremely stupid and spineless. She doesn't understand how she can be a clone of someone so "pathetic and sad." Her one goal besides world domination is to kill Arctica, slowly and painfully. Shane/Nightmare Shane knows Luxa as his girlfriend Adara. He is only in love with her because she looks so much like Arctica. Luxa knows this and uses this knowledge to control Shane. Luxa views Shane as weak and easily manipulates him. When Shane is Nightmare, Luxa is very wary and careful around him and actually sorta respects him (as much as her pride lets her). Firestormblaze Luxa hates Firestormblaze and wishes she could kill him. She knows that she has to be careful around him. She finds his flirtatous nature extremely annoying and immature and laughs whenever Jayla sprays him. The Gorgons Luxa is a strong ally of the gorgons because she herself dislikes most guys. Luxa is impressed by their powers but easily annoyed by their diva attitudes. She labeled them the "daughters of Aphrodite," which the gorgons despise because they claim to be more beautiful than Aphrodite and Athena combined. Wolf Luxa find Wolf to be very...interesting and doesn't miss a chance to flirt with him whenever they are fighting each other. The fact that this annoys and distracts Arctica is an added bonus. Gallery Jayla5.jpg|Civilian appearance Luxa or Jayla.jpg Trivia *Her name, Adara, means "flame or fire" in Hebrew. Category:JAYZICE Category:Individuals with the ability to manipulate water Category:Villians Category:Individuals Category:A to Z Category:League of Shadows Category:Humans